Realita Shinobi
by DM47
Summary: Sebuah fanfic Theninja-RPG, web-based Naruto game. Kisa si tomboy jenius, Kyo si nomor satu dan Nai si kutubuku adalah genin dari Rikuhi - Desa Cahaya yang miskin. Perjalanan mereka sebagai 'shinobi' dimulai! Versi Indonesia dari "Shinobi Reality"
1. PreChapter 1

**[Author's Note]**

Theninja-RPG adalah web-based Naruto game, jadi saya masukkan ke kategori Naruto... :D

Karena saya masih cupu jadi tolong review, komen, kritik, dan saran ya teman-teman...

Sebenernya ini keluar lamaa sebelum versi bahasa Inggrisnya (secara, saya nggak sejago itu bahasa Inggrisnya), tapi saya agak malas uploadnya :P

Characters are needed! yang punya ide buat chara baru silakan PM saya disini atau di dA, very much appreciated :D

Sebenernya judulnya juga nggak 'sreg' nih, ada yang punya ide?

**[Villages]**

Rikuhi (Desa Cahaya) - Negara Matahari (Tenggara)

Konoki (Desa Pohon) - Negara Api (Barat Laut)

Hyouga (Desa Gunung Es/Glasir) - Negara Es (Selatan)

Nagare (Desa Arus) - Negara Angin (Selatan, sedikit Utara dari Hyouga)

Sato (Desa Kabut) - Negara Air (Barat Daya)

**[Disclaimer]**

Theninja-RPG, apalagi Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi cerita dan sebagian besar karakter milik saya...

**[Summary]**

Kisa, Kyo dan Nai sudah menjadi genin selama 6 bulan dan dinilai layak untuk mengikuti ujian chuunin, namun keadaan Rikuhi yang miskin membuat mereka harus mengikuti ujian chuunin gabungan di desa aliansi Konoki. Kyo yang jenius tanpa diragukan melewati ujian pertama dengan mulus, kebiasaan mencontek Kisa dan Nai yang bisa dibilang ranking S tidak memberi celah pada pengawas ujian, tapi akankah mereka bertahan pada ujian-ujian berikutnya?

**[Prechapter 1 - Battle for the Scrolls]**

"hei, cepat serahkan gulungan kalian atau si pendek ini akan mati!" Nai mengernyit ketika mata kunai itu mulai membuat luka di lehernya. Kisa mendongak ke arahnya. Keringat dingin menyusuri wajahnya yang sudah berhari-hari hanya dibersihkan ala kadarnya. Pria besar yang menahan Nai itu bukan tandingannya.

"kisa... pergi

"mana mungkin! Kita satu tim, 'kan!

"aku sampai disini saja. Kalian masih bisa ke tahap berikutnya, 'kan?

"hoo... punya nyali juga rupanya kau, bocah?" Pria itu menekan kunainya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"bukan, itu dialog dari novel terkenal. Nggak pernah baca buku, ya?" Nai berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada mengejek "atau... nggak bisa baca?

"dasar bocah! Habislah kau!

Tepat ketika Nai merasakan kunai itu menekan lebih kuat lagi, pria itu ambruk. Jatuh dari dahan tempat dia menahan Nai.

"oi... lama amat.. ini lukanya beneran sakit, lho" Nai mengusap-ngusap lehernya yang tergores.

"ng.. maaf.." Kyo menurunkan kakinya yang masih di udara, berhasil menghabisi musuhnya dengan sekali tendangan.

"Kyo! Kemana aja, sih? Kita bisa mati, tau!" sumpah Kisa.

"barusan mencret..."

Kisa langsung membatu di TKP. Sosok Kyo yang selama ini dia anggap rival ternyata bisa mencret juga di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

"yak, sesuai dengan novel, orang ketiga datang menolong dengan heroik... klasik. Tapi dialog sesudahnya bukan tentang mencret, sih.

"udah! Udah! Jangan bicarain mencret lagi!

"kok malah kamu yang marah, sih? Kan yang mencret Kyo? Atau jangan-jangan kamu juga, ya?

"grr... mencret, mencret! Sini! Turun! Mau dihajar sampai mencret, ya?

"tuh, kan! Sekarang kamu yang ngomong mencret terus! Bener-bener mencret, ya? Jangan kebanyakan gerak, nanti mencretnya nggak ketahan, lho.

"grrr...!

"ng... anu, itu gimana?" Kyo menatap musuhnya yang sudah terkapar di tanah.

"Oh, iya! Gulungannya!" Kisa berlari dan langsung memeriksa segala kemungkinan sementara Nai dan Kyo berjaga, tapi nihil. "nggak ada! Kayaknya bukan dia yang bawa, atau disembunyiin.

"ya udah, kita cepet pergi aja, ini daerah kekuasaan mereka, pasti repot kalau dua yang lainnya muncul.

"terus ini gimana?" Kisa menunjuk ke arah si pria besar yang sudah terkapar.

"barusan tendangannya lembek gitu kok. Paling juga ketiduran. Yuk, ah, kalau kelamaan temennya beneran dateng ntar" tambah Nai lalu melompat ke dahan pohon berikutnya. Kyo menyetujui perkataan Nai dengan sebuah anggukan ringan dan mengikutinya.

Tapi Kisa merasa tidak puas, dia kembali mencari gulungan itu, siapa tahu ada tempat yang terlewat. "hh... kayaknya memang nggak ada" kemudian matanya tertuju pada bekas tendangan kyo yang bersarang di punggung genin dari Nagare tersebut "lukanya aneh..." gumam Kisa, lalu melompat, menyusul Nai dan Kyo yang telah menghilang dibalik rimbunnya hutan Konoki.

* * *

><p>"Kayaknya disini aman" pupil Kisa terlihat merah menyala di tengah kegelapan gua tersembunyi di bawah akar pohon kayu jati itu, menelusuri tiap sudutnya dengan seksama. Dia tidak ingin sembunyi di pohon yang salah kali ini. Terakhir mereka sembunyi di bawah pohon seperti ini, di pagi harinya mereka terbangun di antara ribuan ulat sagu. Sampai sekarang Kisa masih bisa merasakan geliat serangga itu dibalik kaosnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, mereka tidak bisa mengambil resiko bermalam di gua mungkin sudah diawasi dan dipasangi perangkap atau tidur di atas pohon dan terbangun di sarang predator esok harinya.<p>

Gua kecil yang besarnya kira-kira 4x4 meter itu ditemukan oleh Kyo, tersembunyi dengan baik di balik semak-semak, dan bau kayu jati akan menyamarkan bau mereka yang bahkan sudah berhari-hari belum mandi. Rongga-rongga antar akar pohon pun memudahkan mereka untuk memastikan kondisi aman dan menyediakan cukup cahaya untuk menerangi gua itu pada siang hari.

Kisa melemparkan tasnya di sudut gua dan menjatuhkan diri di sebelahnya tanpa menunggu Nai yang masih di luar dan Kyo yang baru saja masuk. "haaah.. capeknya.." Kisa menghela nafas dan menutup matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding gua, berusaha untuk melupakan beratnya hari ke-6 ujian chuunin tanpa berhasil merebut satu gulungan pun dari tangan tim genin lainnya. Setelah merasa cukup, dia membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Disana hanya ada Kyo yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya, sedang menenggak air dari sebuah botol besar yang merknya pasaran.

"lho? Nai mana?

Kyo berhenti minum dan menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"oh.. cari kayu bakar? Atau buah-buahan?

Kyo hanya mengulangi apa yang sebelumnya dia lakukan untuk menjawab dan memasukkan botolnya ke dalam ranselnya, namun sial, resletingnya macet.

Kisa memperhatikan cowok yang menjadi idola para cewek sejak di akademi itu. Penampilannya sungguh ganjil untuk seorang yang tinggal di Rikuhi yang kebanyakan daerahnya berupa gurun pasir dan pantai. Dengan udaranya yang panas, entah mengapa cowok itu bisa mengenakan sweater wool tebal dan kupluk setiap harinya layaknya kaos dan topi cap. Dia jarang sekali berbicara, namun bahasa tubuhnya yang mudah dimengerti telah menjadi pengganti suaranya sejak Kisa pertama kali mengenalnya di akademi dulu.

"kenapa sih, tiap hari selalu Kyo, Kyo, Kyo dan Kyo? Apa sih hebatnya dia? Apa karena nilainya yang selalu sempurna? Kemampuannya yang melebihi genin lainnya? Memang, lumayan ganteng, sih.. tapi masa' gara-gara itu doang dia-" batin Kisa berhenti ketika Kyo menyadari dirinya diperhatikan dan menatap balik, tersenyum ramah padanya dan kembali sibuk berusaha menutup resleting ranselnya. "se-senyumnya.. nggak nahaaan..." Kisa langsung mengalihkan pandangan ketika menyadari pipinya menjadi hangat dan memerah "nggak! Sadar, Kisa! Dia rivalmu! Bisa aja dia bla bla bla bla" batinnya kembali berkecamuk tidak karuan.

Kyo yang di sebrang sana kebingungan dengan tingkah laku rekannya yang aneh "ng.. kamu nggak apa-apa?

"nggak! Nggak! Nggak apa-apa, kok! Kok kamu nanya yang aneh gitu sih?" Kisa yang kaget karena orang yang sedang dipikirkannya tiba-tiba bicara padanya menjawab dengan canggung.

"Kisa..

"apa?" Kisa mulai bisa mengendalikan diri dan menatap balik Kyo.

"tangan kamu..

"kenap-" akhirnya dia sadar kalau yang mengalir di lengan kirinya bukan keringat. Melihat darah yang merembesi lengan kaosnya, tiba-tiba Kisa merasakan rasa perih menusukinya dan secara reflek memegang lukanya dengan tangan yang lainnya. Dia langsung ingat bagaimana kunai pria yang dikalahkan Kyo itu melukainya, namun dia tidak sadar karena banyak hal yang terjadi pada hari ini.

Kyo langsung menyambar ranselnya yang sudah berhasil diresleting dan berlari ke arah Kisa yang sedang menggulung lengan kaosnya yang sobek dengan hati-hati, berusaha tidak memperburuk luka yang belum dilihatnya itu. Begitu sampai, Kyo langsung berjongkok di sisi Kisa dan memperhatikan luka itu lalu menghela lega setelah melihat kondisinya. Tidak begitu parah, lukanya dangkal, tapi cukup panjang dan mungkin bisa terkena infeksi jika tidak ditangani segera.

Ransel yang sudah susah-susah dia tutup itu akhirnya dibuka lagi oleh Kyo, dia mengaduk-aduk isinya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Dari kotak itu, dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol bertuliskan "70%", kapas, dan segulung perban.

Tanpa diminta, Kisa sedikit mengangkat lengannya yang terluka agar Kyo dapat melakukan pekerjaannya dengan lebih mudah. "aaw..!" Kisa memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat ketika alkohol serasa membakar lukanya, lalu dia merasakan sesuatu meliliti tangannya.

"nah.." setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya, Kyo memasukkan box itu ke dalam ranselnya. Dia tersenyum sebentar ke arah Kisa dan berjalan kembali ke sudutnya.

Kyo sedang duduk ketika Kisa tiba-tiba memanggilnya "K.. Kyo?" lagi-lagi Kisa memalingkan pandangan ketika pipinya berubah merah "ma.. makasih.

Ucapan "sama-sama" tersirat dalam senyuman tipis Kyo.  
>"Ada yang aku lewatkan?" tiba-tiba Nai memasuki pintu gua sambil melepas ranselnya yang setengahnya sudah dia isi dengan buah-buahan hutan.<p>

* * *

><p>Brak!<p>

Dum!

Fire hound itu kalah cepat dengan hindaran Kisa dan menabrak sebuah pohon, menembusnya layaknya gabus, meninggalkan jejak api di sekitar lubang itu, tak lama kemudian pohon itu tumbang. Berbagai hewan yang tinggal di sekitarnya pun melarikan diri, diiringi kaokan kematian gagak hitam yang beterbangan di kegelapan malam.

Puing-puing pohon yang terbakar itu seperti meledak saat hound itu melompat keluar, menerangi gelapnya malam hari dengan cahaya membara di sekitar tubuhnya. Kuchiyose tingkat jounin itu menerjang ke arah Kisa yang mulai kelelahan.

"Gila!" Kisa melompat lebih tinggi, tetapi hound itu terus mengejarnya tanpa ampun, menghancurkan tiap dahan yang menjadi tempatnya bertumpu dengan tiap lompatan. "Siaalll!"

Jreb, jreb, jreb!

Shuriken-shuriken yang dilempar Kisa menancap dengan sempurna di hound itu, bahkan beberapa menembus lehernya, tetapi dia tetap menerjang layaknya anjing gila yang tak terhentikan.

"Cih!" dengan cekatan, kedua tangan Kisa menyelinap ke kedua kantong kecil yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanan celana pendeknya. "Lho?" ketika Kisa menarik kunai untuk masing-masing tangan, hound itu lenyap menjadi kepulan asap. Hidung Kisa sedikit bergerak naik dan turun ketika dia merasakan ada bau yang datang dari arah belakangnya.

Trangg!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, bunga api yang tercipta dari peraduan senjata tajam kembali menerangi kelamnya malam hari di hutan Konoki.

* * *

><p>"Nai..."<p>

"iya." Nai merogoh saku jaketnya. Sebuah kunai depegangnya ketika dia mengeluarkan tangannya "hati-hati, mereka spesies langka lho"

Sunyi. Kyo dan Nai berdiri saling memunggungi, sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalah hewan-hewan ganas hutan Konoki yang siap memangsa mereka.

"ini nggak harus terjadi kalau kalian dengan sukarela memberikan gulungan itu" sebuah suara menggema dari arah yang tidak tentu, memecah kesunyian dengan nada yang berat dan penuh ancaman.

"kalau nggak gimana?" jawaban Nai yang santai ikut menggema, tapi setelah itu sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi geraman lapar hewan-hewan hutan yang semakin menggila, tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat mereka sejak awal, menanti perintah dari tuannya.

"matilah.." suaranya tidak menggema, tertutupi oleh raungan hewan yang mulai menerjang Kyo dan Nai dari segala arah.

**[End of Prechapter 1]**


	2. PreChapter 2

**[Author's Note]**

Theninja-RPG adalah web-based Naruto game, jadi saya masukkan ke kategori Naruto... :D

Karena saya masih cupu jadi tolong review, komen, kritik dan saran ya teman-teman...

Sebenernya ini keluar lamaa sebelum versi bahasa Inggrisnya (secara, saya nggak sejago itu bahasa Inggrisnya), tapi saya agak malas uploadnya :P

Characters are needed! yang punya ide buat chara baru silakan PM saya disini atau di dA, very much appreciated :D

Sebenernya judulnya juga nggak 'sreg' nih, ada yang punya ide?

**[Villages]**

Rikuhi (Desa Cahaya) - Negara Matahari (Tenggara)

Konoki (Desa Pohon) - Negara Api (Barat Laut)

Hyouga (Desa Gunung Es/Glasir) - Negara Es (Selatan)

Nagare (Desa Arus) - Negara Angin (Selatan, sedikit Utara dari Hyouga)

Sato (Desa Kabut) - Negara Air (Barat Daya)

**[Disclaimer]**

Theninja-RPG, apalagi Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi cerita dan sebagian besar karakter milik saya...

**[Summary]**

Kisa terpisah dari teman-temannya dan bertemu lawan yang tangguh sementara Kyo dan Nai pun terjepit oleh jutsu yang misterius!

Kisa : bacot, lagi repot nih! _

Kyo : ... o.o

Nai : disebutnya terakhir mulu -_-a

**[Prechapter 2 - Those Scary Eyes]**

Trang!

Crat!

Kisa memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat ketika kedua kunai yang disilangkannya pecah berkeping-keping. Darah segar bercipratan mengotori kaos dan sebagian wajahnya ketika sebuah ninjaken menancap di bahu kanannya.

"aah...!" Kisa membuka sebelah matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dia cukup yakin senjata itu berhasil menancap sampai setengah tulangnya. Meski kunainya hancur, kalau saja tadi dia terlambat untuk menangkis serangan ini, lengan kanannya akan tergeletak di atas tanah sekarang.

Sepasang mata merah yang mengerikan itu menatap Kisa dengan tajam, sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh syal berwarna biru langit, membuat ekspresinya sulit untuk ditebak. Darah mengucur semakin deras ketika dia mencabut ninjakennya dari bahu Kisa yang dikuasai rasa sakit. Kunoichi berambut merah terang itu langsung ambruk tanpas banyak suara.

"bushin?" gumamnya ketika kepulan asap menyelubungi Kisa. Secara reflek, dia memasang posisi siaga dan memeriksa sekeliling dengan seksama tanpa menghiraukan kepulan asap itu lagi, tapi nihil. Dia mengulanginya lagi tanpa mengurangi pertahanannya, lalu melompat pergi entah kemana.

Sementara itu, darah seakan tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari bahu Kisa yang berada jauh di atas ketinggian pohon tempat dia bersembunyi. Di telapak tangan kirinya masih ada sisa kertas pembungkus bom asap yang sudah terbakar. Kalau saja dia tidak nekat meledakkannya mungkin sekarang dia sudah mati.

Kesadarannya sudah semakin tipis dan pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Perlahan, rasa sakit dan lelah pun membawanya jauh dari dunia nyata. Dedaunan terlihat seperti ditarik oleh langit ketika dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Lalu semuanya gelap.

* * *

><p>"Kisai Hana! cepat keluar!" teriak seorang lelaki dengan pelindung dahi berlambangkan daun, disampingnya berdiri dua orang dengan pelindung dahi yang sama. Mereka bertiga berdiri di depan sebuah pohon yang merupakan sumber dari bau darah yang kuat – darah Kisa.<p>

Sebuah kepala muncul dari balik akar pohon dengan ekspresi datar "Jangan teriak-teriak, ada yang tidur." kemudian Nai merangkak keluar dengan sebungkus keripik kentang di tangan kirinya.

"apa kamu Kisai Hana? Cepat bertarung secara jantan denganku!" lelaki itu menyiapkan kunainya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"jangan bodoh, Gon! Hana itu perempuan... " Sela cewek rekan satu timnya sambil memukul ubun-ubun Gon.

"dengan rambut dan mata merah menyala... iya kan, Mikoto?" seorang lagi tak mau kalah.

"nggak usah basa-basi, Ace! Kamu juga ingin bertarung dengan Kyo Kagami, kan?" Gon menyeringai sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ace yang sedang menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. Tatapannya langsung bersemangat begitu mendengar nama Kyo.

Nai memeperhatikan mereka satu-persatu, dia bukan Kisa atau Kyo yang bisa menganalisa kemanpuan seseorang dalam sekali atau dua kali lirik, tapi paling tidak dia bisa menilai penampilan mereka. Ketiga orang itu seperti tipikal orang Konoki lainnya, rambut mereka yang dipotong pendek – sebahu untuk Mikoto berwarna hitam, tidak begitu gelap dan sepintas terlihat coklat tua jika terkena cahaya. Kulit mereka kecoklatan karena iklimnya yang tropis. _'Asem, asem... mau dipelototin sampe botak juga nggak bakalan tau segimana kuat mereka. Ah, nggak apa-apa, tehnik guncang mental, hehe...' _Pikir Nai.

"ho... kalian *nyam* semangat *kress* sekali, ya?" Nai melempar bungkus makanannya yang sudah kosong, mulutnya masih dipenuhi dengan keripik yang tadinya berbentuk shuriken.

"sudahlah! Cepat panggil Hana dan Kagami lalu bertarung dengan kami!" teriak Gon yang sudah mulai tidak sabar lalu menerjang ke arah Nai. Dia melompat mundur ke tempat awalnya tepat sebelum serangkaian kunai dan shuriken menghujaninya. "cih! Perangkap nggak penting!"

"sabar, Gon. Jangan lupa, ini daerah mereka. Pasti masih banyak perangkap lainnya yang lebih berbahaya" Ace melempar sebuah shuriken. Serangannya meleset meskipun Nai tidak menghindarinya – dia tidak punya reflek secepat itu, setelahnya terdengar bunyi benang yang terputus. "misalnya yang satu itu."

_Asem, orang ini hebat. Perangkap nggak bakalan menpan sama dia. _Pikir Nai dibalik ekspresi datarnya yang perlahan mulai berubah cemas. "oke, ada dua cara kalau mau ketemu Kagami"

"jangan bertele-tele, bung!" seru Gon.

"mau cara yang gampang atau yang susah?"

"yang gampang?" Mikoto ambil bicara.

Nai mengadahkan tangannya "Serahkan gulungan kalian"

"huh! Kukira melawanmu adalah cara yang paling mudah!" dan Gon pun kembali menerjang.

* * *

><p>Perlahan, Kisa membuka kedua matanya yang terasa lebih berat daripada biasanya. Dengan cepat, kedua pupilnya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya redup yang lolos di antara akar pohon. Meski pandangannya masih kabur, dia tahu kalau sosok yang masih samar itu Kyo.<p>

"Hana-san" kedua mata berwarna coklat itu melihat ke arahnya dengan khawatir. Dia duduk dengan sopan di sisi kanan Kisa. Kali ini tidak memakai kupluk kesayangannya, memperlihatkan rambut pendeknya yang serasi dengan warna matanya. Ada yang bilang itu adalah warna yang melambangkan keseriusan.

"Kyo ini dim- aww!" Kisa berusaha untuk bangkit, tetapi rasa sakit pada bahunya yang terluka benar-benar menghalanginya kali ini. Pandangannya kembali berkunang-kunang, sekarang dia yakin 100% kalau tulang bahunya nyaris terbelah dua.

Kyo tersenyum getir dengan wajah 'tolong jangan banyak bergerak dulu'. Dia membantunya untuk bersandar di tembok dan menyerahkan sebotol air kepadanya. Apapun isi botol itu, Kisa menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Tenggorokannya yang kering seperti baru lagi. Untunglah tangan kirinya masih berfungsi dengan baik – paling tidak luka bakarnya sudah diperban.

Kisa memegangi bahunya yang sudah berbalut perban semenjak dia terbangun. _'Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih padanya kali ini_.'

Kali ini sang jenius hanya bisa terbaring sambil meremas-remas botol yang masih dipegangnya dengan kesal. _'Sial, kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini aku malah jadi tidak berguna?' _Matanya kembali menerawang seisi gua untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, benar-benar gua yang sangat kosong, bahkan tidak ada sarang laba-laba sedikitpun. Entah bagaimana, akhirnya pandangannya bertemu dengan Kyo.

Hazel bertemu dengan vermilion.

Perasaan aneh itu kembali dan Kisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik, Kyo yang pertama memalingkan pendangannya dan bangkit. Kisa berani bersumpah dia melihat pipi Kyo sedikit memerah.

"sa... saya akan ambilkan kaos" kata Kyo dengan gugup sambil menuju ke pojok dimana mereka menyimpan tas.

_'Kaos? Buat apa? Jangan-jangan..._' Kisa membeku saat menyadari tubuh bagian atasnya tidak tertutupi oleh apapun kecuali perban dan pakaian dalamnya.

* * *

><p>"akui saja kekalahanmu, bung!" shuriken yang dilempar Gon menyerempet pipi kiri Nai yang sudah babak belur hanya untuk menyombongkan kemenangannya.<p>

"asem, secara jantan apanya, bertiga gitu" Nai tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya. Dia berjuang agar tidak rubuh di hadapan lawannya.

"hei, hei, mereka kan cuma penonton!" Gon mengacungkan jempol arah 'penonton' yang sedang duduk tak jauh di belakangnya.

"penonton juga mempengaruhi moral -"

"aah! Sudahlah! Cepat bawa kami ke tempat Hana!" jawaban datar Nai dipotong oleh Gon.

Nai kembali mengadahkan tangannya "gulungan?"

"aaarrgh! orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"udah, kasih aja, Gon" Ace melempar ranselnya ke arah temannya yang kesal, nada bicaranya datar seakan itu bukan apa-apa. Gon menangkapnya dengan sempurna tanpa berpaling ke arah pelemparnya. Mikoto hanya menghela nafas dan bangkit dari onggokan kayu yang didudukinya. Ujung bibir Ace melengkung, berusaha sebisanya untuk menahan seringai "tapi...

* * *

><p>Kisa tidak bersuara, rasa sakit di bahunya tidak terasa sama sekali. Sesuatu telah menggantikannya. Sebuah emosi. Rasa takut. Kedua matanya melebar, dia bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori di seluruh tubuhnya. Orang itu berhasil menemukan mereka.<p>

Lelaki dengan syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu berdiri di hadapan mereka. Pupilnya yang menyala seakan menyebarkan ketakutan di dalam cahaya remang-remang gua. Bahkan tanpa melihat ke arahnya Kisa bisa merasakan auranya, pekat dengan kekuatan dan teror. Sama seperti yang dia rasakan ketika dia bertarung dengannya.

Kyo berdiri. Ekspresinya tidak serius, tapi keramahan jelas tidak tersirat disana.

Mencekam. Kedua orang yang kekuatannya diluar batasan normal genin itu saling bertatapan tanpa berkata apapun, berusaha untuk mengintimidasi dan entah bagaimana saling mengukur kemampuan masing-masing. Mereka melakukan itu seperti Kisa tidak ada disana, aura yang dipancarkan kedua shinobi itu seakan menghapuskan kehadirannya.

Kyo menarik nafas panjang dan memecah kesunyian yang mereka buat dengan menyebut nama orang yang ditatapnya "Hikaru-san..."

**[End of Prechapter 2]**


	3. Nin 1

**[Author's Note]**

Theninja-RPG adalah web-based Naruto game, jadi saya masukkan ke kategori Naruto... :D

Karena saya masih cupu jadi tolong review, komen, kritik dan saran ya teman-teman...

Sebenernya judulnya juga nggak 'sreg' nih, ada yang punya ide?

Ternyata lama banget ya keluarnya? biarlah... yang penting upload, upload dan upload _

**[Villages]**

Rikuhi (Desa Cahaya) - Negara Matahari (Tenggara)

Konoki (Desa Pohon) - Negara Api (Barat Laut)

Hyouga (Desa Gunung Es/Glasir) - Negara Es (Selatan)

Nagare (Desa Arus) - Negara Angin (Selatan, sedikit Utara dari Hyouga)

Sato (Desa Kabut) - Negara Air (Barat Daya)

**[Disclaimer]**

Theninja-RPG, apalagi Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi cerita dan sebagian besar karakter milik saya...

**[Summary]**

Kisa dan kawan-kawan akhirnya lolos ujian chuunin tahap kedua! Bagaimana bisa? Keberuntungankah? Faktor X?

Nai : Sebenernya yang terjadi adalah-

Kisa : Penjelasannya nanti aja, sekarang chapter pengenalan!

Kyo : Iya juga... salam kenal saya Ky-

Kisa : Bukan kenalan kayak gitu...! Udah, baca aja dulu!

Nai : Asem, udah giliran ngomong pertama malah dikacangin.

**[Nin 1 – Introduction!]**

"pastikan Daimyo Konoki menerima ini" pria tinggi itu menyerahkan sebuah gulungan bersegel kepada sosok bertopeng yang berlutut di depannya. Gulungan itu diterimanya dengan tangan mengadah tanpa melihat ke arah atasannya seperti apa yang sudah dia lakukan berulang kali sebelumnya. "ini adalah misi resmi, tolong lepaskan topengmu."

Setelah memasukkan gulungan tersebut ke dalam tas pinggangnya sosok bertopeng itu pun melepas topeng putihnya. Wajahnya masih muda dan bersemangat, tidak seperti kebanyakan anggota ANBU lainnya yang telah 'membunuh' emosi mereka. "ada perintah lainnya, Daimyo-sama?"

Daimyo kembali duduk di kursinya dan bersandar di meja dengan tangan kirinya sambil melanjutkan "tolong sampaikan maafku karena tidak bisa menghadiri ujian chuunin kali ini, setelah membaca isi gulungan itu Daimyo Konoki akan mengerti alasannya. Kuro juga akan kukirim kesana karena tim didikannya lolos ke ujian akhir."

"baik"

"seorang muridmu juga lolos"

Air muka shinobi muda itu pun mengeras ketika menyadari apa yang mungkin terjadi pada kedua muridnya yang lain. "Shinji?" dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Daimyo mengiyakan dengan sebuah anggukan pelan "tapi jangan khawatir, Nikki selamat dan Ken hanya luka-luka."

Setelah menghela nafas lega, shinobi itu pun bangkit "kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu"

"tunggu, Shinji membawa 'itu', kan? Aku sudah menitipkan salah satu katana terbaikku pada Kuro, pakailah itu sebagai pengganti sementara"

"terima kasih, Daimyo-sama" dia tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk hormat sebelum menghilang meninggalkan sang daimyo di ruangannya yang dipenuhi dengan foto dan lukisan para penguasa Rikuhi terdahulu.

* * *

><p><strong>[di suatu tempat sekitar Konoki, 2 minggu setelah ujian chuunin tahap kedua selesai]<strong>

"haaaa~" Kisa menghempaskan tubuhnya yang babak belur di sebelah Nai yang kondisinya tak jauh berbeda darinya. "awww!" Rumput dan tanah dibawahnya memang empuk, tapi seluruh tubuh gadis berambut merah cerah itu kesakitan akibat latihan berat yang diberikan sensei barunya.

"huh, cengeng" kalimat itu terlepas dari mulut Nai tanpa rintangan. Meskipun sedang kesakitan, Kisa masih bisa bangkit dan menjitak jidad anak pendek itu dengan sukses. "wekkss!"

"ah, lu juga sama aja!" meraih botol air di tas pinggangnya, Kisa dengan rakus meminum beberapa teguk dan menyiramkan sisanya ke kepalanya. Sekujur tubuhnya yang berkeringat serasa hidup kembali setelah cairan menyegarkan tersebut menjalar dari kepala ke leher dan bahunya, kemudian hampir ke seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya. "hah! seger!"

"kalau lagi capek jangan dibanjur air dingin"

"bodo ah!" jawab Kisa dengan nafasnya yang masih memburu. Perlahan kedua matanya mulai tertutup dan kemudian mendadak terbuka lagi, berusaha sekuatnya agar tidak kalah dengan rasa lelahnya. "asem... dia bukan manusia"

"sapa?" tanya Nai singkat sambil mulai menenggak minumannya sendiri.

"sensei..." jawab gadis berrambut merah terang itu ketus sambil berusaha meminum tetesan terakhir dari botolnya.

"oh, si... Ryo?"

"ea... sadis banget tuh dia ngelatihnya"

"ah, lu aja yang cops"

"grrrr! huh!" Kisa memalingkan wajahnya lalu bangkit dan melompat ke puncak pohon tempatnya dan Nai berteduh. Kedua matanya tertutup, dadanya mengembang ketika dia menghirup dalam-dalam udara Konoki yang kaya akan oksigen.

"LIAT AJA! SUATU HARI GUE BAKALAN LEBIH KUAT DARIPADA SIAPAPUN!" dia meneriakkan impiannya sekencang-kencangnya, tidak peduli apakah ada atau tak ada orang yang mendengarnya, baginya yang penting Seichi mendengarnya. Janjinya seperti disahut oleh dunia dengan hembusan angin yang membuat rambut vermillion – merah terang – yang dia rawat sepanjang punggungnya itu berkibaran.

Ryo menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, acuh dengan tindakan murid sementaranya. Nikki dan Kyo hanya tersenyum tipis, Kuro tersenyum bangga dan Nai... tidak ada yang tahu ekspresi apa yang dia tunjukkan di balik banyangan pohon itu.

Ini adalah cerita tentang gadis yang ingin menjadi kuat, tentang jenius yang berpakaian tebal, tentang kutubuku yang tak acuh. Ini adalah dunia dari sudut pandang Shinobi.

**[Nin 1 – Kisa's PoV, Introduction!]**

Nama gue Kisai Hana, biasa dipanggil Kisa! Gue genin dari desa Shine, ibukota Negara Cahaya Rikuhi! Kenapa bisa ada di Konoki? Pertanyaan bagus! Rikuhi itu negara miskin, jadi kalau mau ujian chuunin harus ikut ke negara lain, kalau nggak salah gara-gara akreditasinya. Yup, gue dan temen-temen gue lagi dalam proses ujian chuunin, tapi sekarang kita lagi santai soalnya kita udah tinggal nyelesein ujian tahap akhir, tinggal duel doang. Doain ya...

Orang bertampang udik yang barusan ngobrol sama gue itu namanya Nai, kutubuku paling bloon seantero Seichi – Seichi itu... mungkin kalian menyebutnya "Bumi" atau "Dunia". Orangnya cuek, ceplas-ceplos, lulusan TSU – The Shinobi University – yang paling kroco dan sering ngelakuin hal-hal yang nggak kepikiran sama orang lain, dan ya, dia nggak punya nama panjang, atau bisa dibilang nggak punya nama, coba aja buka kamus jepang dan cari arti kata 'Nai'. Ciri fisiknya gampang, tingginya kayak anak balita (oke, nggak segitunya sih, tapi dia pendek), rambutnya acak-acakan dan belahan kirinya nggak tau kenapa bisa ngebentuk kayak telinga kucing. Nai sama kayak gue, yatim piatu dari kecil.

Jangan kaget, 70% murid yang di akademi juga yatim piatu. Maklum, Rikuhi itu negara kecil yang tandus, belum lagi sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu Rikuhi dijarah habis-habisan sama ninja outlaw yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari jumlah ninja Rikuhi waktu itu. Yang mati dibunuh sama outlawnya sih nggak terlalu banyak, tapi ya namanya juga dijarah, ½ penduduk Rikuhi akhirnya tewas kelaparan.

Hmm.. kalau cowok bersetelan eskimo yang sampai sekarang masih latihan sama Kuro-sensei itu namanya Kyo Kagami. Dia orangnya murah senyum, jarang ngomong, ramah, dan amat, sangat, terlalu sopan. Dia itu bisa dibilang kebalikannya dari Nai, dia murid sembahan angkatan kami, mister-perfect-segala-urusan-bisa-diatasi-nggak-pernah-kalah-paling-dewa, tinggi, badannya proporsional, rambutnya yang coklat muda selalu ditutupinya dengan kupluk yang udah satu set sama sweaternya. Si 'Eskimo Nyasar' ini emang kontras banget dengan lingkungannya, dimanapun dia selalu pake baju super tebel, padahal Rikuhi itu terkenal panas banget, namanya juga negara padang pasir. Cowok ini selalu gue anggep sebagai rival, 9 taun di akademi gue selalu juara 2 gara-gara dia! Tapi asemnya, lama-lama dia makin ketularan idiotnya si Nai, semangat 45 (lha?) gue yang membara jadi kayak areng tukang sate disiram pake jet pump. Dasar pematah semangat.

Oh ya, Kuro-sensei itu sensei kami yang udah hampir setaun ngajarin serba-serbi dan bermacam tehnik ninja pada kami, umurnya emang masih baru 20an, tapi kemampuannya sebagai jounin udah diakui oleh orang-orang tingkat tinggi di Rikuhi. Orang dengan nama lengkap Kuro Shigure ini agak susah untuk dihormati, playboy sih. Terus Ryo-sensei... jounin kekar yang satu ini juga satu angkatan sama Kuro-sensei, bedanya dia memilih untuk mengabdi di Desa Api Konoki. Dua orang ini temen lama, tapi gue selalu ngerasa ada aura yang aneh di antara mereka. Mungkin ini perasaan gue aja, tapi gue yakin kalau mereka punya masalah tertentu yang belum kelar sampai sekarang. Untungnya kita ketemu dia di rumah sakit dan dia setuju buat ngebantu kita. Yang terakhir Nikki Aikawa, genin yang setau gue biasa-biasa aja. Dia seharusnya adik angkatan gue, tapi katanya dia masuk kelas akselerasi(?), jadi lulus dari TSU-nya cepet dan ikutan ujian chuunin juga, meskipun gagal di babak kedua. Mereka bertiga ini yang akan ngebantu kita buat latihan intensif sebelum ujian chuunin tahap terakhir, Kuro-sensei sama Kyo, gue sama Ryo-sensei dan Nai sama Nikki.

Kalau kedua jounin itu sih emang nggak usah diraguin lagi kemampuan ngajarnya, tapi Nikki? Salah-salah Nai bisa mati nantinya. Anehnya Nikki itu rekomendasi Kuro-sensei, mungkin dia punya kekuatan terselubung? Gue nggak ada maksud jelek, tapi kalau gini caranya mendingan si pendek itu ngulang ujian taun depan aja daripada ambil resiko kayak sekarang. Meskipun cupu dan geje, dia tetep temen gue dan gue nggak mau dia jadi bulan-bulanan genin dari desa lainnya.

"Kisa, istirahat selesai" sahut Ryo-sensei dari kejauhan, dia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam sebelum membuang puntungnya. Otomatis gue langsung turun dari pohon dan lari ke arahnya. Dia orangnya emang nggak terlalu banyak bacot kayak Kuro-sensei atau Nai, kata-katanya singkat, padat dan tepat. Tipe sensei keren yang- "beliin _garpit_* setengah bungkus di warung deket toko mie ramen, gpl ya" katanya sambil mengali sakunya dalam-dalam "lho? Perasaan tadi bawa uang deh" dia gali lagi sakunya sebih dalam. Gue kenal ekspresinya yang kayak beneran ilang duit, ternyata dia memang temen lamanya Kuro-sensei.. Dasar om-om kurang kerjaan.

"udah, biar saya aja yang bayarin" jawab gue kesel. Sial, ternyata di dunia ini sensei sekeren itu memang nggak ada.

**[end of Kisa's PoV]**

"nggak baik nipu-nipu anak kecil" Kuro berjalan perlahan ke arah Ryo yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya setelah sukses menipu anak didiknya. "nih, gue nemu dompet lu di jalan" katanya sambil melemparkan sebuah dompet kulit ke arah teman lamanya.

Ryo menangkapnya tanpa melihat dan langsung mengecek isinya meskipun masih utuh sambil masih terkekeh-kekeh "sama kayak dulu hahaha"

"Kisa mirip banget sama lu waktu itu! ekspresinya itu loh hahaha!" Kuro menunjuk-nunjuk Ryo sambil tertawa lepas.

"wahahah! lu masih inget jaman Takeshi-sensei! udah, urus murid lu, gih hahaha!"

"Kyo? Gue kerjain suruh beli makanan buat kita! wahahahah!" dan ketika tawa mereka makin keras, Kuro kelepasan "wahahah! Mirip banget kayak Fu-" seketika tawa mereka terhenti dan perasaan bersalah dengan cepat merasuki Kuro "-miko..." dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya perlahan, nyaris seperti bisikan sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Ryo.

"'kejadian itu' bukan salah siapa-siapa" kata Ryo dengan nada yang pahit. Pancaran mata kedua jounin itu menyiratkan kepedihan, seperti sebuah luka lama yang kembali terbuka. Dia menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri "Fumiko sudah tenang di alam sana."

"ya, dia sudah tenang.." Kuro akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap Ryo, tatapan kedua orang itu seperti mengatakan _'pembicaraan ini tidak pernah terjadi' _"yuk, kita susul 2K aja, kasian juga kalau harus bolak-balik" jounin berrambut coklat itu akhirnya memulai topik baru.

"2K?" Ryo menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kisa Kyo" sahut Kuro dengan senyuman canda ciri khasnya.

"jah! 2N gimana dong?"

"Nai Nikki? Biar aja, palingan masih latihan, nanti juga balik sendiri kalau sadar ditinggalin."

"sialan ketebak."

"cupu sih, pake ikut-ikutan segala."

"alah, biasanya juga lu yang ikut-ikutan."

"no bacot plis." kata Kuro sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Menahan kesal, Ryo hanya terdiam sambil mulai berjalan ke arah desa Konoki, tempatnya melarikan diri setelah 'kejadian itu'. "mungkin lu emang bener" katanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"hah?" sekarang giliran alis Kuro yang naik sebelah, masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"mungkin Kisa... memang mirip denganku yang dulu"

**[End of Nin 1]**

Bahasanya percakapannya mulai ngawur karena memang nanti ada strata percakapannya (formal, informal, kasar) meskipun ninja, mereka juga manusia yang nggak bisa formal setiap saat kan?**  
><strong>

Note : Bagi yang nggak tau, di daerah Jawa Barat, _garpit _itu maksudnya rokok gudang garam :P


End file.
